Avengers Drabbles
by Amledo
Summary: A series of either prompt related fics or just drabbles that popped into my head. Muli-pairing fic, particular ship mentioned at the top of each chapter. Does include slash. Feel free to make requests.
1. Protective

(A/N: I don't own the Avengers. This is going to be a series of drabbles, with a variety of pairings. This one is a Tony/Loki or FrostIron request fill for kyrliu on tumblr. Prompt: Tony being protective of Loki.)

Avengers Drabbles

Protective

"You can't let him stay here Tony!" Natasha's voice was sharp and authoritative.

"It's my tower, I will do what I want with it, and that means letting whomsoever I damn well please stay here. What's your problem anyway?" Tony retorted, his arm firmly around the waist of the taller man beside him, the pressure of a clinging arm supported across his shoulders.

"He nearly killed all of us! He possessed Clint! He threw you out a window!" the red head shouted as the rest of the Avengers watched in quiet shock. Thor looked torn between embracing his brother and stopping the fight, one hand reaching limply toward Tony and Loki.

"I told you this would be a bad idea Stark. I...I can find other accommodations," Loki said, his voice weary and soft.

"Not your call," Tony growled, tucking Loki's head under his chin, something that he normally wouldn't have been able to do, but Loki was rather stooped at the moment. "He stays, and if you don't like it then you can go. You can just...go," Tony's voice cracked as he spoke, anger making him tremble.

"Oh, God, you care about him," Natasha took a step back and looked to Clint who just shrugged noncommittally. "You love him?"

"Yes, I do. And he's hurt. And I would like to not be questioned in my own house," Tony seethed.

"Let's get him to med bay then, if he's hurt," Bruce said and joined Tony, slipping under Loki's other arm so that he could help carry the weight. A relieved smile passed over Tony's lips as Thor moved to follow them and Steve rose to address Natasha.

"Nat," Steve's voice was soothing as he spoke her nickname, "I know that you're just being cautious, trying to protect the team..." the conversation faded away as Tony and Bruce maneuvered Loki into the elevator where Thor stood waiting.

"Thank you Stark," Loki whispered carefully.

"It's my job to protect you now, get used to it," Tony replied, pressing a kiss to the side of Loki's head.

(A/N: Hope you liked it, if you have a request, let me know.)


	2. Critical

(A/N: Still don't own the Avengers. Back for another tumblr prompt fill, this own for delerius. ThunderFrostIron or Thor/Loki/Tony contained within. The prompt was to deal with one of them being seriously injured.)

Avengers Drabbles

Critical

"How are you feeling?" Thor's voice was quieter than normal and Tony thanked several Gods for that because his head was absolutely coming apart. Though he supposed that was pretty common when you had a fractured skull and damaged cervical vertebrae.

"Better now that Bruce cleared me for the big boy drugs," Tony replied at last, smiling faintly when Thor's fingers threaded between his own. Loki was passed out in the chair beside his bed, looking completely undignified in his partially unbuttoned shirt and rumpled khaki pants. Thor sat carefully on the side of the bed and glanced between them, a faint smile on his lips.

"The meeting went well. Fury was upset that Loki did not show up," Thor said conversationally, as if one of his lovers were nearly killed on a regular basis. Well, that wasn't technically untrue.

"I told him that no meeting was worth leaving Tony here alone," Loki muttered, pressing his hands against his face as he straightened himself up. The bedridden billionaire glanced between the pair and groaned at the pain that came from shifting his head.

"Whatever, you're both here now," Tony said in a hiss, glad for the drugs because he didn't know how badly it might have hurt otherwise. The other two mumbled an agreement and Thor lightly kissed Loki in greeting. They got comfortable and sat together, each holding one of Tony's hands, spare hands clasped lightly over their lover's stomach. Conversation was light and varied, but completely avoided mention of the fact that Tony had died earlier that day.

Eventually Bruce swept in and declared that Tony needed to sleep in order to heal.

"We love you dearest," Loki whispered, Thor echoing his words and each of them dropped a soft kiss on Tony's lips.

"Love you guys," Tony replied, already half-asleep from the drugs Bruce had given him.

"You two should sleep as well. Take the spare bed," Bruce said gently, sweeping out of the room just as silently as he had entered. The pair of Gods took his advice, claiming the neighboring bed for themselves. But as they lie together, Loki's back pressed against Thor's chest; they could stare and think about what they had almost lost.

(A/N: Again, let me know what you thought, and if you have any requests yourselves, don't feel bad for asking.)


	3. Criminal

(A/N: I still don't own the Avengers. Another prompt fill, this one for twodefenestrate on tumblr. It's a FrostIron or Tony/Loki fic. The prompt was 'Loki has become a Moriarty-esque crime lord on Midgard' and I was to use the line 'Honey, you should see me in a crown'.)

Criminal

Tony rolled his shoulders, cracking his back in the process, his mind not quite focused on the task at hand. He was supposed to be upgrading his suit, but his thoughts kept drifting to his pseudo-boyfriend Loki.

The God had been rendered mortal, stripped of his magic, and yet still, he found a small piece of the world to lord over.

Loki had a well-organized army of goons that no one quite knew the size of, but who had their fingers in nearly every major crime committed around the world.

Or rather, they didn't work for him, they hired him and he, with his mad genius, helped them to commit the crime they desired. There was very little to actually link Loki to the crimes and so the Avengers had never moved to apprehend him, but Tony knew, and it alternately killed him and thrilled him.

He gave his work up for lost some hour and a half later, opting to hunt down his wayward lover so that they could have dinner together.

Loki was never far away, Tony figured that it was because Stark tower was a perfect hub for untraceable criminal behavior. He found the other man, sprawled out in a chair, dressed in an impeccably pressed green suit, his hair slicked back and a smug smile on his lips. For a moment Tony was breathless with desire.

"No one should look that good in a suit," the billionaire said at last. Loki's face took on a trademark smirk and he looked up at Tony, blazing green eyes stunning beneath long lashes.

"Honey, you should see me in a crown," Loki said in a seductive almost feral growl that melted Tony's insides and chased all thoughts of dinner from his mind.

(A/N: What did you think folks?)


	4. Troll

(A/N: Another prompt fill on tumblr, this one for ms-ravenheart. Prompt: Clint and/or(another avenger?) finds the FrostIron tag and confronts Tony and Loki about it. Also, I don't own the Avengers.)

Avengers Drabbles

Troll

Clint Barton was neither good nor bad with computers, he had a passable knowledge, and that was all that he needed to be a troll at 3 am. He knew enough to get around the administrative blocks that Tony had placed on their server, and found his way onto Tumblr, which was a blog site and really shouldn't have been blocked.

Being as tired as he was, his list of search queries was rather limited and quite unoriginal, but he didn't care. So, with a mild twitch of a smile and a newly created account, he typed 'Avengers' into the search bar.

At first he was shocked by the sheer number of fans that they all seemed to have, but as he scrolled he started to notice an odd trend. There were mentions left and right of something called FrostIron, but he couldn't quite understand what it was. Miffed at his own sleep deprived lack of comprehension, he clicked the tag.

When the page loaded his jaw hit the floor. FrostIron was Tony and Loki...doing...stuff. He didn't know whether to be terrified or aroused because some of them were legitimate candid shots that had been snapped after recent battles.

In a mild panic he cleared the browser history and closed out of the internet. It was a potential PR disaster, whether it was real or imagined, and he couldn't leave it unaddressed.

Tony would still be in the lab, even so late at night, or early in the morning and Clint all but raced down to see him.

In hindsight, he should have expected it.

Tony was in the lab alright, but he wasn't alone. The billionaire had Loki bent backward over a table and they seemed to be in the middle of an intense make-out session. It took all of five seconds for Clint to decide that it was the perfect time for him to talk to them about it, they couldn't deny it if caught red-handed.

"Is this why you blocked Tumblr?" Clint demanded, uncaringly announcing his presence. The pair jumped apart, both having the decency to look guilty.

"I blocked tumblr because it's a cesspool," Tony snapped.

"Yeah? Well there are some pretty interesting shots of the two of you on there. When were you planning on telling the team?" Clint asked, calmer than he had been before.

"Why should we tell anyone?" Loki questioned primly, attempting to look dignified.

"So that we can cover your asses to the press," Clint replied and understanding dawned on the faces of both men.

"You...oh. Right. It could be bad if the public knew. T...thanks Clint, for you know, watching out for us," Tony said and then smirked lightly "However, that doesn't mean you aren't a creeper."

(A/N: What did you think folks?)


	5. Gift Basket

(A/N: Another tumblr prompt fill, this one for hidddlestoned. Prompt: Anything FrostIron. I still don't own the Avengers.)

Avengers Drabbles

Gift Basket

Tony sighed in relaxation, smoothing his fingers through Loki's long dark hair and admiring the silken texture. The pale God smiled contentedly, pressing a kiss against Tony's chest, near the Arc Reactor but not close enough to touch it.

"Is your brother going to kill me?" Tony asked at last, feeling the heat radiating from Loki's chest and stomach where he was pressed close to Tony's side.

"No. He might thank you though. Which could result in a few broken ribs," Loki responded, burningly hot fingertips trailing over Tony's chest and abs. Tony blinked down at the other man in confusion.

"Thank me? Why would he do that?" Tony asked softly, not giving up the grip that he had on that feather soft hair even as Loki leaned up to kiss him, green eyes shining.

"Because, dear Anthony, you have given me a reason to love Midgard as much as he loves it," Loki responded with a devilish smile and Tony raised an eyebrow in response. He leaned in and kissed Loki firmly, indulging in the feeling of the other man's mouth.

"You mean that my falling in love with you and dragging you to bed with me saved the world?" Tony asked with something of a playful tone and Loki shrugged.

"Pretty much, why?" the green eyed God said, watching intently as Tony reached for his cell phone.

"Just something fun," Tony replied and Loki caught sight of the fact that Tony was typing up a group message. His eyes widened marginally when he saw what it said: 'Dear Avengers and Fury, the world is safe, please direct all gift baskets care of Tony's spectacular man bits.' And in a flash it was gone.

"You really just did that..." Loki said, marginally astounded, staring at Tony in awe.

"You know you want to see the looks on their faces," the billionaire said and Loki kissed him, if only to shut him up.

On the bed beside them Tony's cell phone began to go into a fit of ringing.

(A/N: Again, I appreciate comments.)


	6. Thief

(A/N: Another prompt fill from tumblr, this one for seizue7. Prompt: Tony and Loki are master thieves who often cross paths and begin a love/hate relationship. Totally AU here folks. Also I don't own the Avengers.)

Avengers Drabbles

Thief

Tony Stark was like many a professional thief, rich beyond imagining, clever as hell, and bored out of his mind. He started as a bored teenager, but after a few close calls with partial prints, he changed his methods.

For his 20th birthday he debuted his new tool kit, a suit that concealed his prints, could see through laser grids, and could move quiet as a whisper. Security footage of him was soon splashed on the news and he became known as the Iron Man, which made his ego grow almost beyond his control.

For his most recent target, he had selected something called the 'Eye of Heaven' a diamond the size of a football, utterly priceless, beautiful and something that ought to look fabulous in his vault.

He skimmed the roof of the museum, having identified the sensors that would have set off the silent alarm; it was nice to not have to put his feet down. His radar pointed out no less than twelve security guards, three of whom seemed to be stationary, which was odd, given the carefully orchestrated pattern that the others were moving in.

Undaunted he slipped in through a skylight, those damned things were always unlocked and so rarely monitored, it was almost cliché. He followed the floor plan of the museum, using his thrusters and banking smoothly through the corridors, smiling at all of the priceless relics that he could potentially snag for his own collection, but knowing that he had only one object in mind.

"What the fu…" he trailed off and stared at the pedestal where the diamond had been displayed. He had seen it himself earlier that day when he was casing out the museum for his nighttime adventure. In its place sat a Christmas cactus, potted up in a green and gold ceramic number with the word 'Loki'd' scrawled across it in a looping and delicate hand. Tony stared; slack jawed for a long moment before shaking his head and retreating.

"JARVIS, begin research on any thief that uses 'Loki' as a handle," he commanded his computer, frustrated, but utterly amazed that he had been beaten. Whoever Loki was, he had to have a spectacular skillset because Tony had long been considered to be the best in the business.

"Right away sir," JARVIS responded and Tony went silent, flying home on autopilot while his mind whirled at the thought of competition.

He soon learned that Loki was a spectacular thief, usually only concerning himself with Scandinavian museums, his interest in the diamond seemed to be something of a fluke. The other thief, and it was a he, had been dubbed Loki because of his consistency in replacing priceless artifacts with random knick-knacks, he had begun adding 'Loki'd' after the press had already named him.

After several months, there was no sign of the other thief and Tony wrote it off as nothing. He set his eyes on a new target, the original 'Starry Night' by Van Gough; it would be a true masterstroke of theft if he managed to secure it for himself.

But as he made the museum, something began to sit uneasily in his stomach. The job didn't feel right.

When he rounded the corner into the Van Gough exhibit he knew that something was definitely wrong. Every other painting was untouched, nothing had been moved, but 'Starry Night' was not there. In its place there hung a vintage framed poster for ACDC's Back in Black. The little plaque beneath it read 'Loki'd' and Tony bit his tongue swearing. He was going to find that little troll and give him a piece of his mind.

In hopes of a confrontation, Tony began to scout out museums in Norway and soon had a target.

Sure enough, when he went to claim the golden death mask as his own, he found that he was not alone. Standing before the pedestal was a young man, looking spectacularly fit in green spandex and sporting a horned helmet. In one hand he held the relic, in the other, a colorful mask from Carnival.

Tony approached silently, making sure that the cameras were scrambled before flipping up his mask.

"So, you're the one that's been messing with my perfect score," Tony said with a smirk and Loki spun around, the golden treasure dropping out of his hand and landing neatly in Tony's outstretched palm.

"What…who are you?" Loki asked, eyeing the mask in Tony's hands.

"Me? I'm Iron Man, museum thief extraordinaire. You are the competition. I guess though, if I have to be bested by someone, it may as well be a beautiful someone," Tony said, smirking as he tucked the mask into his suit.

"I've heard of you. I didn't know I was stepping on your toes," Loki whispered and Tony stepped into his personal space. One metal clad hand cupped a smooth pointed chin and Tony's lips lightly brushed pale lips.

"And now, you know my face. I look forward to beating you in the future," Tony said, pecking Loki's lips one more time before tripping the alarm and beating a hasty retreat.

(A/N: Well folks, let me know what you thought.)


	7. Child

(A/N: Another prompt fill for tumblr, this one is for vintageshooter. The prompt was FrostIron: Loki is pregnant and Tony tries to convince him to keep the baby. I do not own the Avengers. Warnings for contemplation of abortion.)

Avengers Drabbles

Child

"Loki?" Tony paused at the threshold of their bedroom, he could easily see Loki sitting on their bed, head buried in his hands, shoulders slumped beneath a white dress shirt. The dark haired God glanced up, face red and swollen, tears sliding down his cheeks, looking like they had been for some time. It tore at Tony's heart and made him choke, he loved Loki completely and seeing him in such a state was unbearable.

With a single stride, and a slight twisting motion he crossed the room and wrapped Loki in his arms. The other man's tears began to soak through his shirt almost at once, but Tony just held on more tightly.

"Tell me what's wrong," Tony whispered softly into Loki's hair, pressing kisses against the crown of his head.

"I'm…I am with child," Loki's voice was broken and at once Tony's heart froze in his chest and his body locked down. He knew all too well the pain that Loki had suffered in the past and the children that he had lost. Over the course of their relationship he had met those children and known the pain that all had suffered.

"I…how? I thought…" Tony's brain did as it always did and attempted to turn away from the rising panic of the situation. He had gotten better about it over the years, but sometimes he still reacted to fear with ice cold logic.

"A fluke, I can assure you of that. I swore on my very life that I would never have another…I would rather slay this one in the womb than watch Odin chain it," Loki said with a sob and Tony's brain came back to the real world. He pushed Loki away from himself, holding tightly to the other man's arms.

"No! You can't! You just can't!" Tony said, voice cracking as it rose with each panicked beat of his heart.

"How can you say that? Do you wish the babe to come into the world and know love but for an instant? To have a brief glimpse of a family only to have it replaced by pain and imprisonment and loneliness?" Loki asked and Tony shook his head carefully.

"You don't know that it will happen…and I've never…I want this chance to be a father. You…you know that I will always love you, but if we give up on this baby, there's always going to be a hole in my heart. And Hel will never forgive you, sure if something goes wrong, she will blame you for not preventing the baby's pain, but if you don't even give it a chance…she won't have it. Beyond that, beyond knowing what it could do to your other children; imagine how it will be for you. Will you ever forgive yourself?" Tony said, the words flooding out of him in a torrent driven by desperation and terror. As soon as he had started to speak, Loki had gone deathly still in his arms.

"You would want this child? You would love it even if I birthed a monster?" the Jötunn God's voice was weak and lacked depth.

"Yes, I want this baby, more than anything. And even if Odin calls it a monster, I'm only going to have eyes for our son or daughter. You've never created a monster and you know it. Loki, I love you, I love my step-children, and I'm going to love this child," Tony said firmly, forcing himself to breath carefully. He brushed the tears away from Loki's cheeks and kissed heated flesh soothingly.

"And if Odin comes for it?"

"He will face me, he will face Thor—as he always has—and he will face every single Hero that the Avengers have ever called friend," Tony said, speaking it as if it were an oath.

"I do not deserve your love, or this baby. How can you forgive me…?"

"You were scared; you've had nothing but heartache when it comes to having a family. I understand. There's nothing for me to forgive," Tony assured and kissed Loki's forehead.

"It's a boy," the dark haired God admitted softly. Tony hugged him tightly.

(A/N: I am not normally one to deal with angst, so let me know what you thought.)


	8. Twin

(A/N: Another Tumblr prompt fill, this one for . Prompt: Thorki-Thor and Loki are Asgardian husbands living on Midgard, with their sons Billy and Thomas (of the Young Avengers). I don't own the Avengers or the Young Avengers.)

Twin

"You need to learn to be more careful!" Loki was white pale as he wrapped his son, Billy's, arm with a long strip of white gauze bandages. It was true that they were Asgardian and that they healed much more quickly than normal people, but he would take no chances. He had dressed the wound with antibiotics and intended to keep a very close eye on it, dog bites were dangerous and could cause a number of infections, even for an immortal.

"Dad, I'm strong, like you, like Pops. It was me or a six year old Midgardian girl," Billy said with blazing conviction. It softened the fear and panic in Loki's heart and he wrapped his son in a tight hug.

"You are only seven yourself William, and Asgardian or not, you should try to remember that. You really do have your Father's need to protect everyone…and it's going to give your dear old Dad a heart attack," Loki kissed his son's head and let out a sigh. "Shall we see if Thomas has calmed down enough to believe that you aren't going to die?"

"He knows I'm fine Dad," Billy said, something that closely resembled a younger Thor's nonchalance in his voice.

"And how's that?" Loki asked, carrying his older son on his hip into the living room. Almost at once he caught sight of Thomas curled up asleep against Thor's chest. Loki smiled wearily as he kissed his husband and ran a hand through his other son's hair.

"Because he's my twin. Twins always know," Billy said confidently and tucked himself against Thomas's side to have a nap himself.

(A/N: I don't really have any experience with the Young Avengers, but I like to hope that this was okay.)


	9. Study

(A/N: Tumblr prompt fill for supermonstrum. Prompt was for Thorki in a High School AU. Thor needs help in history class and Loki, the boy Thor secretly likes is the only one who can help him. I don't own the Avengers.)

Study

"You aren't going to be playing football next week if you don't pass this test," his teacher said seriously. Thor Odinson, the star of the varsity football team had been asked to stay after class, which had never actually happened to him before. The teacher had also kept Loki Laufeyson, a Scholastic Bowl champ and Board Scholar student back as well. Seeing as it had been the last class of the day and neither boy had to catch a bus, it was no big deal.

"I understand Mr. Fury sir. But what can I do? I just can't seem to hold on to anything anymore. The more I try to focus the less I seem to remember," Thor said embarrassed to be lectured in such a way in front of the boy he had had a crush on for the last six years. Behind him Loki snorted indignantly and Thor's cheeks flamed red.

"A sure sign that you've been hit one time too many in that pretty blond head of yours," Loki commented softly and when Fury turned to shush him Thor mouthed the word 'pretty' in confusion, his blush ramping up to a new level.

"I'm assigning you a tutor. Loki here has agreed to attempt to get you caught up for Friday's test. He is an Honors student Mr. Odinson, he has a good deal of work to do on his own," Mr. Fury's lone eye was serious. "You know that I do not coddle people based on athletic merit. I only agreed to this because you were once one of my best students," the teacher said and Thor nodded, face still red. Somehow Mr. Fury's cold uncaring method of teaching made him more relaxed. Loki rolled his eyes and snagged the football player by the elbow. He gave Mr. Fury a terse goodbye before leading Thor off to the Library, which as an Honors student, was open to him until 7 PM.

"So, do you want to tell me what the real problem is? New girlfriend? She's more important than a throw away class like history?" Loki asked as he went over Thor's notes, which seemed to be entirely in order and perfectly legible. They looked like they had been taken by the same Thor that had always scored near the top in their class.

"What do you mean? I don't have a girlfriend; the whole freaking school knows that. I just don't remember things. It's not that strange," Thor replied, eyes glued to Loki's face though he dearly wanted to look away in shame.

"Given that you've never had trouble before, I'd say that it is pretty strange," Loki stated and Thor wondered why the other boy would be so frustrated with his drop in performance. But was Loki was busy setting Thor's notes aside and rifling through his history book.

"How would you know if I've never had trouble before?" Thor asked carefully, trying to preserve some of his dignity. Loki's bright green eyes looked up and appeared to be full of amusement.

"Just because you've never had cause to notice me before doesn't mean that I've ignored you," Loki said, his voice dripping was sarcasm. Thor blinked in confusion.

"I have noticed you many times Laufeyson. You think that because I play football I wouldn't notice the smartest guy in the room? Or maybe you think that a guy like me wouldn't notice those eyes of yours or the way you bite your lip when y…" Thor bit his tongue hard and looked away suddenly, his cheeks flaming red. Loki felt himself flush as well and took a few deep breaths, connecting points in his mind.

"Your grades began to slip when Mr. Fury changed the seating assignments. You're about to fail history class because I'm sitting next to you?" Loki asked and Thor gave a noncommittal shrug. "You beautiful idiot," the dark haired young man said and snatched Thor's hand up in his own.

Startled blue eyes met hopeful green ones. Thor gave a nervous smile before leaning in and lightly ghosting his lips over Loki's.

"I'm so not going to pass this test," the blonde whispered and Loki just smirked.

(A/N: Well folks, let me know what you thought.)


	10. Possession

(A/N: Tumblr prompt fill for segaazi. Prompts: Egyptian AU-Both raised by the Pharaoh but Loki is next in line because he was raised to be merciless, Thor wants him. I don't own the Avengers.)

Possession

Loki's long fingers were wrapped around Thor's throat, not tight enough that they actually choked him, but certainly enough to convey the threat. Thor just watched him carefully; both of them had grown up together, living under the tutelage of the Pharaoh. The Living God had been cursed with infertility in his youth and had selected them as heirs, Thor for his unique blonde hair and blue eyes, Loki for his pale skin and green eyes. Though he had brought them up with the intent of naming one of them his successor, it always seemed that there was but one choice.

"If he selects you, I will see to it that your reign is short and bloody," Loki assured with a feral smile and Thor lightly grasped his wrist.

"I swear to you, I do not want the throne," Thor said, the admission seemed to startle Loki. Green eyes went wide and he stepped back to stare at the man that he had competed with since they were both 8 and had come to the strange land of heat, sun, and sand with a Roman Slaver.

"How can you not?" Loki asked smoothly.

"I do not have it in me to rule. You have the strength, the fire in your heart to lead troops and punish those who have done wrong. Your will is stronger than mine. Besides, he has always meant to pick you," Thor replied softly, reaching out and sliding his fingers along Loki's sharp cheek bone.

"You know this how?" Loki asked, gasping when Thor stepped into his space.

"Because he has told me so. My sympathies make me weak, he says. My love of peace makes me a target, he tells me. Loki will make a better King, he proclaims and always I agree," Thor whispered, his large hands sliding over Loki's slender kilt-clad hips.

"Then why has he kept you?" Loki asked quietly, fingers slipping over the golden links of the necklace that hung over Thor's chest.

"He has some love for me. But I truly remain because he is a considerate man, and I told him that I have but one desire," Thor said, hands gliding up Loki's bare back and sealing the gap between them closed.

"And that is?" Loki asked a flush decorating cheeks that truly hadn't tanned much over the years. The brunette draped his arms around Thor's shoulders, waiting for a response.

"You. And when he makes you King, he shall make a gift of me to you," Thor said with a smirk. Loki growled and his fingers were suddenly tightly locked into Thor's hair. He pulled the blonde man in and crushed their mouths together in a kiss.

"You shall be my most cherished of possessions," Loki's lips brushed more gently against Thor's. "You shall be my Queen, and we shall share in all things," Loki said and smiled. Thor could see their shared tomb in his mind's eye, matching sarcophagi side by side and a smile claimed his lips.

(A/N: Well, what did you think?)


	11. Firsts

(A/N: Tumblr prompt fill for love—loki. Prompt: FrostIron, first date. I don't own the Avengers.)

Firsts

"You are serious?" Loki asked, confused and attempting to look annoyed over his blush. Tony just smiled brightly and linked their hands, leaving Loki to stare at their connected fingers.

"Yes, come on. I can take us some place that I own so there won't be anyone around. Please? If we are finally going to make it official then why not go on a date?" Tony said and Loki's eyes widened in amazement. Tony said 'please' he actually said it, was their first date really so important?

"You really are not ashamed of me? What if someone were to see us? It would not be good for your image," Loki said and Tony's mouth popped open in shock.

"You think that I should be ashamed of you? I want to be with you because I love you. You can't think that…My image means nothing to me if I can't have you," Tony insisted and dragged Loki into his arms.

"What will the public think of Iron Man? What will the rest of your team think?" Loki asked and Tony silenced him with a kiss.

"A date, a real actual date, we are going on one, tonight, at 7," Tony said firmly and walked off to make the reservations that they needed. Loki stared after him.

Hours later Tony emerged from his room, dressed in dark jeans, an old Black Sabbath t-shirt with a blue button down draped over it and a pair of sneakers on his feet.

"So, no date after all then?" Loki asked, suddenly glad that he hadn't bothered to dress up. He was still in his favorite pair of black slacks, a green t-shirt and a well-loved white button down.

"What? Of course we are still going," Tony said and Loki raised an eyebrow, such casual attire was supposedly beneath Tony Stark when a paramour was concerned.

"Doesn't look like it," Loki commented as he was pulled to his feet.

"Because you aren't some floozy that I have to impress to get a good review in the papers. You like me when I'm comfortable and I like you that way too," Tony said and something like dreamy happiness settled into Loki's chest.

"Alright then, what's the plan?" the green eyed man asked at last.

"Bowling, then sushi," Tony replied with a smile.

(A/N: What did you think folks?)


	12. Apple

(A/N: Tumblr prompt fill for vc-ness. Prompt: FrostIron-Loki offers a golden apple to Tony one day, and it's obvious that it must not have been easy to obtain. But why? I don't own the Avengers.)

Apple

There were bloody footprints on his balcony; he noticed them even before he landed. He considered not removing the suit, but opted to take a chance and allowed himself to go unprotected. With silent feet he followed the trail, which led into the penthouse and further into the bedroom that he shared with Loki. Tony's heart was clenching painfully by the time he made it into their room. The trail ended in their bathroom where he could see Loki collapsed against the glass of the shower door.

He knelt beside his lover and slid his hand around slumped shoulders. Loki's legs were drawn up against his chest, arms trapped between them and his chest. One green eye cracked open and Tony froze, Loki's face was cut up, a bruise highlighted one pale cheek. But still he smiled and gave Tony a kiss.

"You scare the hell out of me," the billionaire said softly and Loki extended first one long leg and then the other. Tony could see that elegant fine-boned fingers were wrapped around a shining golden apple. It gleamed in the light, and unlike Loki, looked totally unblemished.

"It was necessary," Loki breathed and gently pressed the apple into Tony's hands. The brown eyed man stared at the apple in confusion. He didn't know why, but it was radiating warmth and felt as light and insubstantial as a bubble.

"For an apple? I don't understand. What do I do with it?" Tony asked, stroking the apple and finding that he could not leave a smudge. Loki's smile did not fade as he shook his head.

"You eat it Anthony," Loki said softly and Tony froze. He lifted his eyes and stared very carefully at his lover.

"What is this?" Tony whispered, barely daring to breathe.

"Please, just trust me. Eat all of it," Loki said, his eyes slipping closed. Tony obeyed, biting into the apple and nearly choking at the unexpected flavor. It tasted like all of his favorite foods all at once and yet somehow it wasn't a bad thing. He ate the shining golden thing, core and all, watching for a reaction from Loki the entire time.

After a long moment there came a searing pain in his chest and his head swam with it. He felt a sharp sting in his flesh and screamed as several shards of metal tore through his shirt, plinking to the floor shining with red. When the pain subsided, his heart beat more easily, the Arc reactor felt warmer and more solid, like a real part of him. When he touched the device out of curiosity he found that it now fitted seamlessly into his chest.

"Loki? What was that?" Tony whispered, slightly frightened as he cradled his lover's face.

"Immortality. It had to repair what was injured first, but that is what it is. You will never know old age, or sickness, or death," Loki whispered and Tony swallowed thickly.

"You almost died so that I could live forever?"

"It was necessary."

(A/N: What did you think folks?)


	13. Captured

(A/N: Tumblr prompt fill for azraelthefallenangel. Prompt: Thorki Pre leaving Asgard, hunting with friends and new members of the hunting team, Thor and Loki have an argument after the first day's hunting as they sit around the campfire. Loki doesn't leave with Thor and the warriors in the morning and Thor figures he's still mad so pays no mind… in actual fact; Loki has been kidnapped by four new hunters to the group and is being used in their tent to pleasure them. He screams out for Thor to no avail and isn't found until late in the day upon Thor's return. That's about it... don't have an ending. I don't own the Avengers. Serious warnings for mentioned rape.)

Captured

"You are being too loud," Loki snapped as he tended the fire, his mood was already bad because of the four new members of their hunting party. He did not know the men and though he was not overly fond of Sif, Fandral, Volstagg or Hogun, he at least trusted them.

"What do you mean Loki? We are celebrating!" Thor said, already a little drunk, his voice was, as always, too loud.

"You can be heard for miles. No creature in its right mind will be around to be hunted tomorrow," Loki insisted and Thor laughed heartily.

"You do not understand how things work brother. We will find prey when it is time. Quiet is for the field, not for camp," Thor said and slapped Loki on the back. The smaller Prince fell forward from the force and caught himself on the edge of the fire pit, burning his hand. With a gasp of pain he drew back, cradling his hand against his chest. He saw Thor's expression shift to one of horror but did not acknowledge it as he rose to his feet.

"Loki!" Thor called after his brother, but the other man was already slipping into his tent. Neither brother noticed the leering smiles of the new hunters.

Thor felt uneasy as he went to bed that night, he hated to quarrel with his brother and hated even more to cause him pain.

He did not sleep well.

The feeling of unease persisted as Thor set out with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three the next morning. He was sure that Loki was still mad at him and so understood, but the younger Prince hadn't even had breakfast. The other hunters had stayed behind as well, which struck Thor as odd.

(Warning begins here)

Loki's eyes bled tears as he struggled against the bonds that held him, to speak past the gag that filled his mouth. He could hear his brother lamenting their fight and wishing that Loki would join them. One of his captors had assured Thor that Loki would come around, the dirty lying bastard.

Loki was no longer mad at Thor; he wished dearly that he had stayed behind to accept what would likely have been a sincere apology. He wanted his brother to save him. But over the years he had taught Thor to give him space and Thor, wishing to honor that request, had inadvertently left him alone with the men that he had known not to trust.

At first they were merely cruel to him, beating him until he screamed and straining his bones until he was certain they would snap. But soon they grew tired of playing and stripped him naked. He begged for Thor to help him when they took him, and he knew that he bled from their brutality. They tore his body with cruel thrusts and digging fingernails. They ripped his hair out with pulling when he bit down reflexively as they choked him with their lengths. They were disgusting reflections of the tender experiences that he had shared with Thor. But he did not allow himself to dwell on Thor. He couldn't allow his mind to taint the beauty of Thor making love to him with the shear animalistic brutality of this assault.

(Warning over)

They had only been gone for a few hours, but they found no sign of game and Thor's sense of unease had grown out of control.

Without much concern for their lack of a kill, they raced back to camp, Thor's fear setting a blistering pace.

When they arrived back at the camp and there was no sign of movement, Thor's heart grew sick.

"Loki!" he shouted in fear.

"Thor!" Loki screamed in return, his voice hoarse, tears streaming down his face as his captors moved to fight for their prize. Loki lie sobbing as he listened to the fighting and shrank in fear when someone entered the tent.

"Brother, no," Thor's voice broke as he took in the shattered and violated form of his brother. Loki was sobbing bitterly as he allowed himself to be wrapped in his brother's cape. Thor cradled Loki gently against his chest.

"I am sorry Thor…I have betrayed you," Loki spoke through the tears and Thor stared at him in horror.

"No Loki, you did not ask for this, you did not deserve this violence. You should not blame yourself. Blame me for not being a better brother, for not being a more considerate or responsible lover," Thor whispered, well aware of the fact that he was shaking as he rocked Loki's body in his arms.

"Never," Loki replied, battered face resting against Thor's shoulder.

"Frost Giants, in Asgardian skins. Get your brother home Thor. We will slay these foul creatures," Sif said, taking command of the situation. Thor just nodded. He was delicate with Loki but raced back to the palace and the care of the Healers more quickly than he ever had.

Loki forbid anyone to speak of the incident, but moved into Thor's room because he could no longer sleep without the knowledge that Thor was there to save him. No one in all of Asgard dared to question the choice.

It took months for Loki's physical wounds to heal and a year after that for Thor's gentle compassion to begin healing his mind and heart.

It was three years after the assault that Loki was able to separate his fear from the love that Thor offered him. And he cried in relief when Thor made love to him once again, overjoyed to have that feeling of tenderness and absolute trust returned to his heart.

"I love you Loki, always remember that," Thor whispered, his arms wrapped around Loki's body as he held the smaller man in his lap.

"And I love you Thor, you are everything that is good in my life," Loki whispered softly, head pressed against Thor's shoulder.

(A/N: I know that I don't usually do these angsty things, but I hope that even if you didn't read it, you will stick around for the rest of the drabble series.)


	14. Helheim

(A/N: Prompt fill on tumblr for princeoffrost. Prompt: Angst focusing on Tony's mortality and/or death. Extra points if Loki ventures to Hel to bring him back. The first version of this got deleted when I was typing it and I nearly cried. This one is likely not as good :/)

Helheim

"You should be with him," Natasha's voice is level and cool, but anyone that knew her could tell that her emotions were getting away from her. Loki stared at her blankly, his own mask firmly in place though he knew that they could see through it and that Thor at the very least had seen such pain in his eyes at least once.

"No, I shouldn't be. I can't watch him die and he doesn't want me to," Loki says firmly, drawing his hand away from her touch. He had become more comfortable with such affectionate gestures over the years, their team was a family and they cared for one another. But Loki had always kept an extra measure of space between himself and them. Except when it came to Tony.

"You think he wants to die alone? You think he wants to leave this world wondering if the man he loves hated him too much to say good-bye?" Clint asked, obviously more torn up about the situation than the others. Loki understood the jab and it seared his heart every single time. He had been the one to take Phil Coulson away from Clint; he had been the one to deny them their good-bye.

"Please, brother. I know that you have a heart and I know that you care for him," Thor says and Loki just nods, he does not cry, he will not cry, he cannot cry.

His feet are like led but they carry him to the room that Tony will die in.

He almost loses his nerve when he sees the tubes and wires all surrounding Tony like a haze.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you," Tony says as Loki scoops up his hand and holds it gently between his own.

"You almost didn't," Loki says honestly, his mind is too taken over with grief and scheming and desperate hope for him to lie properly. Tony has never minded that Loki lies, and he smiles at half-truths, but full blown honesty leaves the billionaire afraid.

"We knew that this was coming. The magnet wasn't ever going to keep the shards in place indefinitely," Tony says, attempting to put cold reason between himself and his fear of death.

"All the magic of the nine realms at my command, I should have thought of something," Loki speaks bitterly, his voice cracking and this time Tony knows that it is a lie.

"Nice try Lord Voldemort, but death comes for everyone. Besides, I hear that Hell is actually ruled by a Princess and that she is secretly a sweetheart," Tony jokes and Loki goes still, his eyes widening.

"She is a very sweet girl, and I'm sure that she has a special place set aside for you" Loki agrees softly. Tony freezes and Loki wonders what he has done wrong.

"Most people would make an assurance of Heaven," the billionaire says and Loki understands at last.

"Helheim is not Nifilheim. Hel is the afterlife and my daughter is its caretaker. She shares its name, but she would rather you call her Hela," Loki says and Tony blinks twice before he speaks again.

"You think she'll call me Pops?" the billionaire asks and Loki knows what the sudden change in his voice means.

"I think that she might," Loki whispers and in a moment of sentimentality presses his lips to Tony's. Their kiss carries Tony into death and still Loki does not cry, the machines wail loudly and lament his death in Loki's place.

The Avengers enter the room just as Loki vanishes in a cloud of green smoke.

Loki does not need the Biforst to travel between worlds, but he knows that Heimdal has been watching him. The gatekeeper seems to know his destination and sends word ahead to Hela.

She meets him at the gates of her world. His daughter is a tiny thing, roughly six years old, her blonde hair turned black by her time in the land of the dead. She is flanked by two shades, both of whom he recognizes.

"You risk much coming here Daddy," she says and Loki shrugs.

"I have lost all. There is nothing that Odin can punish me with," Loki says and though it is a lie, Hela smiles.

"You can stay here with me then," she beams and Loki scoops her into his arms, his eyes shifting between the two shades.

With his free arm he reaches out and grabs Tony's shade by the wrist. At once the man stabilizes and looks like his old self, sans Arc Reactor. He draws Tony to the side and snags the other shade by the wrist as well. Phil Coulson looks startled and sad when he finally comes back into being.

"Hela, why is Agent Coulson here?" Loki asks and Hela smiles.

"Because I figured that if we were doing a jailbreak that you might want to bring a souvenir to share with the group," she says and Loki smiles as he whisks them away, his daughter certainly took after him.

There is no ceremony behind his arrival back on Midgard, a mild panic when they appear in the middle of the hospital room, but no ceremony.

Loki propels Phil into Clint's arms and begins dragging Tony out of the room, away from the bed where his body still lingers. They have Hela clasped between them and they are a family and Loki will worry about Tony being mortal another day.

(A/N: I really hate it when I lose the original.)


	15. Sand

(A/N: Tumblr prompt fill for twodefenestrate. Prompt FrostIron Loki watches Lawrence of Arabia in full 70mm in a theater, is floor by it (he's never seen desert/a film like that) Tony thinks its cute. I don't own the Avengers.)

Sand

"So...this movie starts by ending?" Loki had his feet propped up on the chair in front of him, but it was unoccupied and they were in the media room at Avengers Tower so it really didn't matter.

Tony glanced over at the former super villain and raised an eyebrow. Loki made the picture of child-like enthrallment, for all of his criticisms of Midgardian entertainment he soaked it up like a sponge.

"Yeah, the rest is one big 'how we came to this point' they used to do it in old sci-fi tv shows and what not," Tony explained and held his popcorn out of reach so that Loki had to lean across him to get at it. The Trickster's eyes didn't leave the screen as he fumbled across Tony's lap for his treat and the billionaire smiled at his own cleverness.

"That is a place on Midgard? Or is it a set?" Loki asked, popcorn frozen halfway to his mouth as his eyes widened at the expanse of yellow sand and blue sky. Tony smiled at the image on the screen, Technicolor was a wondrous thing.

"It's real. I could take you sometime if you wanted; I mean I don't have the greatest of luck with desert locations, but..."

"You would? Stark that would be perfect!" Loki said enthusiastically and Tony was once again forced to smile at the other man's antics.

"What's so perfect about it?" Tony asked carefully, he placed an arm around Loki's shoulders, shaking the popcorn under his nose as a peace offering for the violation of personal space.

"It's hot and bright and there's no snow," Loki whispered in awe and Tony dropped a chaste kiss on top of his head.

"We'll go this weekend," Tony promised and they sat back to enjoy the rest of the movie.'

(A/N: If you have made or do make a request, then know that I am getting to you!)


	16. Confirmation

(A/N: Tumblr prompt fill for makairia. FrostIorn prompt: Protective!Thor, but over Tony, not Loki. Bonus Points: Tony is secretly (very) pleased. I don't own the Avengers.)

Confirmation

Loki had been part of the Avengers for no less than three years, and that was after serving time in Asgard and facing SHIELD rehabilitation so all told it had been eight years since the Battle of New York.

For the most part the team had adapted to Loki's presence and he was chiefly forgiven for his actions. Occasionally he blew off steam by pranking the team and once or twice that had gone wrong. Loki sometimes forgot that there were humans on the team. Last prank which had involved an airbag under a couch cushion, had left Tony with a sprained wrist and Clint with a black eye.

Thor had been furious with his brother for hurting their teammates, however inadvertently and had chewed Loki out in front of all of them. Tony was not used to having someone defend him and had blushed furiously before telling Thor that it was just a mistake and that sometimes things went wrong. He wasn't going to admit that Thor's behavior had given him the warm fuzzies.

That prank, well the fallout from it, had resulted, of all things, in Tony and Loki beginning to date.

It was not something that either advertised, but occasionally one would be seen sneaking out of the other's room in the early morning hours and slowly the team found out what had happened.

The last to know was Thor, because neither Tony nor Loki really knew how to go about telling the blonde man. And when he did find out, it was fairly spectacular.

Tony was down in the lab working on Steve's motorcycle, which had gotten wrecked once again. He was covered in grease and sweat, but Loki sat beside him placidly, dangling tools for Tony to snatch as he needed them.

When Thor burst in, loudly as he always did everything, Tony jumped and smacked his head on the bike, searing impressively as he did so. Loki dragged him into a sitting position and both of them stared at Thor.

"When were you going to tell me?" the blonde asked and Tony blinked in confusion.

"Tell you what?" Loki asked at last, satisfied that Tony was uninjured.

"That you are courting the man of iron," Thor stated bluntly, his arms crossed over his chest. Loki rolled his eyes and Tony settled in for a show. He was never going to get over Thor's protective nature, and that was okay, because he loved it.

"Thor, we are both grown men. I do not see how it is necessary for us to inform you of our choices," Loki said defensively, looking to Tony for support he only found a stupid grin.

"You should have said something brother. I would have liked the chance to congratulate you properly. As it is, I only ask that you take care of him. He is very important to this team and I do not want him to get hurt," Thor said and Tony smiled at the warmth it brought him. Thor did still have a tendency to talk about people like they weren't in the room, but at that point no one really felt the need to correct him.

"You have my word brother, I will not harm my partner," Loki said and that was all it took to assure Thor. The blonde beamed brightly, hugged them both and then was gone, ranting about still having some form of celebration.


	17. Comics

(A/N: Tumblr prompt fill for hoyokwon. Prompt: FrostIron. Well, that pretty much leaves me with endless possibilities...I do not own the Avengers.)

Comics

"What on Earth is he doing?" Clint asked, staring openly at Tony as he stood down the street, verbally accosting someone at a newspaper stand. Beside him Steve rubbed at his face in embarrassment, staring between his fingers at the situation. Behind them both stood Loki and Thor, one seemingly pleased with himself; the other utterly confused.

"They carry the 'Avengers' comic books and 'Captain America' but not 'Iron Man' apparently. He is quite upset," Steve said at last and Clint snorted, laughing behind his hand.

"They must just be out," Natasha said confidently, handing out the coffees that she had retrieved. She was the only one among them that was still allowed into the coffee shop, well aside from Coulson, but his Taser said that he was not an errand boy.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, still blushing and fighting the urge to go and collect his wayward second in command. Natasha smiled brightly.

"Clint and I buy our comics there all the time. Just picked up the new Iron Man yesterday," she informed and everyone choked on their coffee.

"So I'm not the only one then?" Bruce asked, seeming relieved.

"The only ones I don't read are the 'Captain America' ones. It's just weird to see my mission reports dressed up and made into a story," Steve muttered and kept an eye on Tony. The billionaire seemed to be losing steam, which probably meant he had reached the point of threatening to buy the place and stock it with nothing but 'Iron Man' comics. And then the harassed clerk pointed at them.

Tony slowly turned and stared and it was obvious that the clerk was explaining something.

"Damn," Loki swore under his breath and ducked behind Thor, pressing his back up against his brother's and eliminating his profile. But Tony had already seen him.

"What have you done to offend the man of iron now brother?" Thor asked and Loki stood still, not breathing.

"Thor, I think it's best if you move," Bruce advised, stepping out of Tony's path, pulling Clint with him. Soon there was no one standing between Tony and Loki and the billionaire had closed the gap.

He stood right in front of Loki and even with the Avengers trying to shoo everyone away it was obvious that the confrontation was too interesting. They quickly had a traffic jam of both cars and pedestrians on their hands. Wouldn't Fury just love that.

"My. Comics. Now. Give them," Tony said and Loki held out a shopping bag which Tony snatched from him. He looked into the bag and counted no less than 40 of the same issue of 'Iron Man' which got him raising his eyebrow.

"What were you going to do with all of those?" Natasha asked curiously and Loki rolled his eyes, apparently done playing coy. He snagged one of the volumes and flipped it open, showing them all a prominent panel of Tony making out with Natasha herself.

"I was going to fix them," Loki stated and with a small burst of magic altered the image so that he was rendered in Natasha's place.

"Is that how we're coming out? You're going to mess with comic books? Comic books from one kiosk?" Tony said and Loki gave a little shrug.

"What would you have me do?" Loki questioned, replacing the book in the bag with the others.

"Be your normal ostentatious showboat self. If I'm going to be out then I'm going to do it up big," Tony said and grabbed Loki around the middle before kissing him firmly. The crowd uttered a collective gasp and thousands of camera shutter sounds filled the air.

"There, now it's on Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, 4chan, Reddit and a whole bunch of other places full of salivating fangirls. The comics will be much better next month; no offense Nat," Tony said and Natasha rolled her eyes as if to say that she was alright with her lips staying far away from Tony's.

"We should probably get out of here before actual reporters show up," Steve advised, slipping his arm around Bruce and tugging him away from the encroaching crowd.

"On it," Loki muttered and suddenly there were six of him, one for each Avenger. The crowd shrieked again, though maybe with fear this time as the Loki's poofed everyone away in a cloud of green smoke.

(A/N: People should always give me guidance. Always.)


	18. Restless

(A/N: This one is a FFN prompt fill. Given by an Anon who called themselves 'TooHardToLogIn'. Prompt: Tony has been in the lab without sleep for at least 2 weeks, barely eating or drinking and is maybe a little injured. Thor and Loki get sick of this and come to take care of him. (As an aside, I'm going to amend this because I've been up for 7 days and it nearly killed me, I couldn't speak on day six, couldn't see straight or make my hands go where they were supposed to on day seven. We tend to glorify insomnia these days, let me tell you from experience, it sucks. It is terrible and you feel like a shade in your own life. Stop wanting to be cool and stay up all night with a pot of coffee for companionship.) End soapbox rant.)

Restless

"How long has he been down there?" Steve asked, seeing that once again Thor and Loki were staring at the security camera feed from the lab on the flat screen TV. Loki didn't turn his head or speak, he just called up a clock that had apparently been keeping track. It had just rolled over to hour 81.

"He's going to kill himself," Bruce commented as he stood at Steve's elbow, a plate of sandwiches was held in front of him.

"You think that I don't know that?" Loki seemed angry or frightened; there was no telling with the Trickster God. "He hasn't eaten, JARVIS has been able to keep him hydrated, but that's about it. On top of that he never went to medical after the last battle; he's got cuts and bruises that are going untreated. I've been watching him, looking for signs of a fever," Loki admitted after Thor had wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"He won't let anyone in. We were going to try to at least bring him lunch but the doors are locked and JARVIS says that he isn't allowed to let us in," Thor said quietly, accepting the box of poptarts that Clint handed him with a half-hearted smile.

They all sat in silence, their lunch mostly just being picked at as they watched the video feed. Tony was clearly lagging, his hands stumbling over their work and fingers pressing into his eyes time and again.

After another half hour of staring at the TV they all saw Tony stumble, his knee buckled and he didn't bother to try to catch himself. He hit the floor hard.

"Idiot," Loki growled and dragged Thor from the couch, frustrated and worried, he didn't have any patience left for the billionaire.

Thor was strong enough to tear open the doors of the lab and for that Loki was eternally grateful.

Tony had recovered himself and was wiping blood from his face. He seemed unsurprised to see them.

"I wondered what it was going to take to get you two to come down here," he said and allowed Loki to press the cloth against his head in an effort to stem the flow of blood.

"You couldn't come up?" Thor asked, the first aid kit clasped tightly in his hands.

"No, I didn't want to. I was on a roll," Tony said flatly and winced when Loki began to bandage the wound.

"We've talked about this. You were supposed to be getting better about being a part of this relationship. How can you do that if you spend all of your time hiding down here?" Loki demanded quietly, his words telling Tony more than he'd actually said 'we miss you, we worry about you, we love you' and it hurt.

"I just had something..." Tony didn't finish because Thor was kissing him and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

"Nothing. You had nothing that was more important than your health," the blonde said fiercely and Loki voiced his agreement with a kiss of his own.

"Maybe I could have been finished earlier," Tony said with a wobble. Thor caught him easily and slung him over his shoulder. The God of Thunder clasped Loki's hand in his own and they walked off toward the bedroom that they shared with Tony. Now that was somewhere that they wouldn't mind him staying for three days solid.

(A/N: Let me know what you thought.)


	19. Stronger

(A/N: Tumblr prompt fill for seizure7. Prompt: Before his kidnapping Tony's muscles were lean and just for show, after joining the Avengers he gets attractively buff. Everyone notices (Espcially Loki). Extra Stuff: Tony is completely unaware. After joining the Avengers he hadn't had time to visit the gym. Business suits get a little tighter, people are acting slightly dumber around him, he's a lot less exhausted after a fight. How he finds out is up for grabs (maybe the mark V gets too tight). I do not own the Avengers. Okay. Onward!)

Stronger

He was remarkably busy lately. After signing on with the Avengers (whether or not Fury thought it was a good idea) Tony became their public representative. After all, he was the only Super Hero that had 'come out' and admitted to his second identity, so it seemed reasonable that he be in charge of their PR.

He had learned everything that he knew from Pepper, even if she thought that he never listened to her.

Add to that the fact that he was constantly on his toes hauling the Avengers equipment around for repairs and upgrades and you got to a point where he was lucky to have the time to take a shower and eat a cheeseburger before rushing off again.

Then there were the battles. Dozens of them, most of them completely ridiculous and childish. Like that time Loki decided that Manhattan would look much better made out of candy and populated by elephants. Yeah, ridiculous was a good one.

Of course after that Loki decided that he wanted to be an Avenger and Tony's schedule with the press became almost non-stop.

Eventually he caved and gave a statement, in a business suit which was too tight, but he couldn't even remember which dry cleaner to blame so whatever. He told the world that Loki was a good guy now and that if he returned to his old ways that he would be sent back to Asgard.

It satisfied them for all of two days.

He didn't have to give a statement the next time. They believed him.

It was a battle with Doom that did it.

Iron Man had been the last one standing, and though Tony didn't have a clue where he was getting the energy to keep it up, he didn't dare question it. He fought Doom with his fists when his repulsors wouldn't do and only stopped when the madman dented his chest plate so badly that he had trouble breathing. It was another thing that made no sense; he had built the crumple zones in specifically so that they didn't impede his breathing.

Loki had come in in a blaze of green and golden and beaten the doctor down with his staff and Asgardian magic. He had even stopped himself from dealing a finishing blow when Doom begged for mercy. The public loved him.

"Nat, can you toss me a soda?" Tony said as he walked into the kitchen, towel draped over his bare shoulders, water from the shower still running down his abs into the waistband of his low-slung grey sweatpants.

"Sure Tony, good to see y..." Natasha stopped speaking and only her training as an assassin gave her the muscle memory to make sure that the soda can connected with Tony's palm. Her eyes swept over his torso in appreciation, but Tony didn't notice, he was too busy drinking his soda.

She was still silent when he walked out of the kitchen, bare feet padding softly over the carpet into the living room.

"Tony? You think you might want to put a shirt on?" Steve's blush was scarlet and beside him Coulson was counting to ten and breathing very slowly.

"What did I interrupt date night? None of my shirts fit right anyway. And I gave you two geniuses a floor to yourselves for a reason," Tony said, kicking his feet up on the table and ruffling the towel through his hair once more.

Steve only stopped staring at muscles that rivaled his own when Coulson dug an elbow into his ribs and motioned for them to leave.

Seconds later Tony was choking on his soda when a shirt smacked him in the face.

"Cover yourself up, honestly," Clint said and Tony sighed, clearing his throat to make sure that he wouldn't have a repeat experience on the choking thing. He then crumpled his can with next to no effort and threw it at Clint hard enough to bruise.

"Who does this belong to?" Tony asked as he put the shirt on, finding it a little looser than his own.

"Thor. I got it out of the wash," Clint said before pitching the can back at Tony with lethal accuracy. Sometimes it sucked having a sniper in the house.

"Thor's? Somehow I doubt it," Tony muttered but let it go because his nose was throbbing and he was fairly certain that Clint had rocks on him specifically for throwing at Tony.

He sank back in the couch with a grumble, even Bruce had been weird around him lately, and there was no explaining why Pepper would no longer stand around when he was shirtless, she'd only seen it a billion times.

"And the girls say I'm good looking," Loki's voice was full of amusement and Tony groaned as the other man straddled his hips. He wasn't in the mood for a game of gay chicken, mostly because he was certainly not prepared to admit that he wouldn't be the chicken.

Loki's long fingers slid up under the shirt, tracing the lines of his muscles and Tony could not think. For a moment he squeezed his eyes shut tight and willed Loki to be gone when he opened them. All that he got out of it was a few black spots dancing in front of his eyes and the sight of Loki looking like he was dangerously close to not chickening out himself.

"You are the beautiful one. Thor's the pretty one. I'm the gorgeous one. Clint is the cute one. Banner is the adorable one. Steve is freaking precious. Coulson is handsome and Natasha is scary sexy. They think we are all attractive and don't you forget it Narcissus.

"I love it when you're oblivious," Loki said and kissed Tony lightly on the mouth. The billionaire responded by flipping them over, with strength that he didn't know he had, and pinning Loki beneath him.

"You don't start that game if you can't play it to the end," Tony said and Loki smiled, one hand sliding over Tony's stomach as green eyes sparkled.

"Darling I mean to take it into overtime," Loki whispered and dragged Tony in for a kiss. All that Tony could think was that it was going to get strange really quickly if one of them did decide to chicken out.

But neither of them did.

Days later, after finally having convinced Loki that they were indeed an item, Tony was back in the lab. His suit was starting to get out of date so he was working on the minor tech, mostly flight control and overall integrity, things that had bitten him in the past.

"Sir, sensors indicate that your current armor is too small in the torso. It could complicate breathing and mobility," JARVIS said, always with the interruptions that AI.

"What? JARVIS this stuff is designed with a contour map of my body in mi..." Tony blinked and rubbed a hand over his stomach. He was wearing one of Steve's shirts this time but he suddenly understood what had been happening. "Oh. JARVIS remind me to test this out on Stars and Stripes and get me new scans. I'll have to start on the Mark VI," Tony said, secretly insanely pleased by this development. He had always had muscles before, but now they were far more impressive.

"And, if you could, send my new measurements out. I'm going to have to replace my wardrobe. Maybe donate the old one to Coulson...or a museum. The Tony Stark exhibit..."

(A/N: What do you think folks?)


	20. Fireworks

(A/N: Back with another tumblr prompt fill for rose-de-noire. Prompt: Tony serving candy floss to Loki. Just something really cute. I don't own the Avengers.)

Fireworks

"A festival?" Loki raised an eyebrow at the pamphlet that Tony offered him, taking it gingerly as if it would mock him for his hopefulness.

"A Midgardian one. The 4th of July is our Independence Day here in the good ole USA so it's pretty standard, greasy food, rickety rides, and fireworks to top it all off," Tony said with a winning smile, hoping to wipe the worried look off of his lover's face.

"And you wish for me to accompany you to this fest? What about the rest of the Avengers?" Loki asked softly, brows scrunching together in confusion. He hadn't spent the last five years learning to be a functional part of a team only to discard that team because of a celebration.

"They will be there, but Steve and Natasha will be leading that particular group. You and I are going on a date," Tony said and grinned broadly at the adorable look of surprise that took over Loki's face, brightening his already stunning green eyes until they were simply breath-taking. Unable to resist, Tony slipped his hands into Loki's hair and drew him in until their lips met in a warm, soft kiss.

"I think that I will enjoy this festival," Loki said and pulled Tony against his chest, the billionaire obligingly dropped his head onto Loki's shoulder.

"That's good. We need to get you into something less..." he considered Loki's long green robes and affectionately ran his fingers down his lover's side, "Asgardian, and no suits. Jeans, something comfortable, gaudy tie-die shirt, maybe a bandana," Tony was rambling but Loki listened and considered each choice carefully.

Hours later, dressed in casual jeans, so old that they were ripped in one knee, and a baggy red, white, and blue t-shirt, Tony stood waiting in their room for Loki to emerge from the bathroom. Looking the part of the average reveler was Tony's go to plan for being out in public without being recognized.

"Is this okay?" Loki asked softly as he pulled the bathroom door open. Tony bit his tongue to keep from laughing; he hadn't expected Loki to take him so seriously. Acid wash torn and tattered boot-cut blue jeans sat low on Loki's hips, hugging them a little sinfully, his t-shirt was red, white, and blue tie-dye and looked like a firework. The Trickster had even wrapped a bandana around his forehead, he looked entirely too much like a hippie.

"You look perfect darling," Tony cooed and Loki rolled his eyes, flinging the bandana at Tony.

"Come on, I want some time at this fest without Thor's presence threatening the food supply," Loki said and Tony took his arm and walked them down to the garage.

One of Tony's favorite things in the world was to feel Loki's arms wrapped around his middle while a motorcycle roared beneath him. He enjoyed the pressure of those slender arms pressing against his stomach, Loki's pointed chin dropped onto his shoulder. As he raced them through traffic, more of a daredevil than ever with Loki's magic to protect them, he was utterly at peace.

The party took up several piers and docks and streets, it looked like chaos, but it was wonderful and Tony knew his way around effortlessly. He held fast to Loki's hand and guided them first to the games of skill. He tried to show off at the bottle game; Loki proceeded to win him the biggest penguin he had ever seen in his life. He named it Frosty which made Loki smile ironically.

Frosty followed them for the rest of the evening, to the rides, where he ensured that Clint did not hop on the tilt-a-whirl with them, which was good because the archer had eaten four corndogs and two ice creams. The penguin did not look out of place while Tony paraded every carnival food imaginable in front of Loki's face. He tried corndogs and funnel cakes and elephant ears, but it was cotton candy that did Loki in. The God was determined to try every flavor of the sweet and Tony would not deny him anything.

"You are going to get sick," Tony stated idly. They were sitting on the blanket that Steve had given them for the fireworks viewing. Loki's head was pillowed in Tony's lap, Frosty leaning up against Tony's side and six giant sized bags of cotton candy, one for each flavor were on his other side. Loki had grabbed every available flavor, cherry, strawberry, orange, grape, watermelon, and blue raspberry. Cotton candy not really being his thing, Tony happily dropped pieces of the confection onto Loki's outstretched tongue.

It was interesting to watch the brightly colored stuff melt on the heat of Loki's tongue, and to see said appendage wind up more garishly tie-dyed than Loki's shirt. And when the fireworks were over, Tony happily accepted a kiss that tasted like six different kinds of sweet. Loki never truly said thank you, but Tony figured that this was better than words.


	21. Battles

(A/N: Tumblr prompt fill for the-sunshine-epidemic. Prompt: Where Tony and Steve get into a fight (relationship wise) and then the Avengers go to battle and Tony gets hurt. Steve feels guilty. I don't own the Avengers.)

Battles

"There was always the other option," Steve growled, attempting to keep it together when all he really wanted to do was smash his hands against something and shout. He knew that their relationship would never be easy; he just didn't think that it would be so hard.

"What other option? I had to go. It was sort of my party. And since you, Mr. up-right 40's boy don't want to deal with the public asking questions, I took her. She's no one, nothing, but it's your fault that she even needed to be there," Tony retorted, eyes down focusing on his hands and the work they were doing. It was a technique that he had learned from his Father, work through the argument and eventually the other party will get tired enough of it to walk away. Sure it left things unresolved, but when he was already two days without sleep, he didn't feel much like seeing it through to the end.

"If she was nothing Tony, why would you dance with her?" Steve said flatly and Tony chanced a glance up, seeing normally bright blue eyes turning to ice and promptly ignoring it. Steve caught the flash of frustration and guilt in Tony's gaze and his jaw tightened as he grew even more upset.

"I did what any normal man with a date would do. I didn't hold onto her any longer than required, I didn't kiss her, and I didn't even hold her damn hand. Get out of my lab Steve; think about what you want from this relationship. I can't keep hiding you away if you're going to throw it back in my face every time I go out of my way to protect your image," Tony said and Steve obliged, stalking out in a rage. How dare Tony imply that he was the one that was causing trouble in their relationship, he wasn't the one gallivanting around with a Playboy model.

"Dammit," Tony swore darkly, Steve wasn't gone five minutes and the alarm was going off, Fury had summoned them, the Avengers were needed.

He scrubbed his hands over his eyes and moved to suit up, maybe he could beat the rest of the team there and get it all sorted out quickly.

Steve was furious. They had gotten a call out and Tony hadn't bothered to respond. The Avengers needed Iron Man, after all, Crimson Dynamo was pretty much his responsibility. The fact that Tony had left them to their own designs had resulted in Clint breaking a wrist, which would put him out of commission for months.

But when they made it back to the tower a sinking feeling began to settle into Steve's chest.

"JARVIS, where is Tony?" Steve asked once he was alone. Not even the team knew that they were together and it was certainly stress worthy.

"Not in the vicinity," Steve waited while the AI thought, "He has not returned or checked in since responding to the Avengers summons. My current coordinates for him place him in the middle of the battlefield," JARVIS said and Steve felt the world fall out from under him.

He wasn't thinking at that point, just running as fast as he could to the garage and his motorcycle. Tony had been there, he had been there the whole time; he had to be hurt. Steve hated himself in that moment, hated every single thing about himself. He had fought with Tony, made Tony reconsider their relationship; probably left Tony wondering if he loved him and on top of that, he had been upset with him for not showing up.

"Point me JARVIS," Steve's voice shook as he surveyed the wreckage of no less than four office complexes, still smoking from the fight.

"Due north," the computer responded and Steve swallowed thickly, staring at the building in front of him.

"I need help," Steve whispered and knew that JARVIS had heard him.

By the time the rest of the team showed up, Steve was covered in dust and his fingers were bleeding from shifting rock. No one mentioned the muddy tear tracks that marked his cheeks, or the desperation with which he clawed at the rubble, the just started digging.

When at last they finally found him, Tony had been unconscious and buried beneath the building-thankfully in a pocket of space under a slab of concrete from the parking structure so he hadn't been crushed-for six hours. Though JARVIS assured him that Tony was alive, Steve's heart remained in his throat and he wept bitterly as he clutched Tony's limp form to himself.

Bruce was their doctor, the only one they trusted, that much was long established, but Steve would not accept being told to wait outside. He told the doctor as much with a severe look and both of his hands wrapped firmly around Tony's left.

"Steve?" Tony's voice was weak and gravely but it was easily the most beautiful sound that Steve had ever heard. He had been waiting nearly a day and a half for Tony to wake up.

"Yeah, I'm here Tony," Steve whispered, brushing his knuckles lightly over Tony's cheek, avoiding the bruising around his blackened eye.

"How long?" Tony asked, his hand tightening around Steve's.

"Nearly two days," Steve responded and handed Tony a glass of water. The straw seemed to irritate Tony, but he used it none the less.

"Almost surprised that you're here," Tony said morbidly and Steve felt another stab of guilt in his chest.

"I'm never going to leave you Tony. It was stupid and I was wrong to treat you the way I did. I'm an idiot and I only hope that you'll forgive me," Steve whispered and Tony frowned, running his thumb over the back of his lover's hand.

"Everyone fights Steve. It happens. I was over-tired and snapped back more than I should have..."

"Not for the argument...I mean, I am sorry that it happened and that I don't want it to happen again. No, I've been an idiot the last couple of days, everyone else knows...about us," Steve said rather bluntly and Tony smiled.

"And you're okay with that?" the brunette asked carefully, watching Steve's blue eyes intently.

"Yeah. I told them. You were right. I don't think we can work if we keep hiding it...so I decided that I wouldn't keep it a secret anymore," Steve said and Tony's relieved smile stretched as far as his battered face would allow.

(A/N: Well folks what did you think? And yes I am still accepting prompts; it just might take me a little while to get to you.)


End file.
